


In the Wash

by KingOfTortoises



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Overprotective, Past Friendship, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader is a Mando, Reader is the sister of Paz, Shower Sex, Smut, din is a virgin, helmet touching, reader mainly talk, shower, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTortoises/pseuds/KingOfTortoises
Summary: Reader Retreats to the Navarro covert. While she has a wash, some fun begins
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	In the Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning. It’s been a while since I’ve written, so sorry if it’s a bit wonky  
> If you’re also here from my Insta, hellooo 
> 
> Btw, for those who don’t know my insta, you should follow me :D I post Pedro Pascal photos and edits :D  
> Insta: pedro.pascal.edits

There’s a town not too far from where you’re standing. It’s not you’re first time being on this planet, but it certainly is new territory. There are other Mandalorians here, including your brother, Paz. It’s been a while since you’ve seen him, you’re kind of excited to see him. Well, if he’s even around. You hope nothing bad has happened to him. 

\--

You enter the town and begin to search for the covert entrance. You have a vague idea where it’s at, but it’s been years. That’s when you see a familiar bucket head. It’s another Mandalorian. You try to call out for the person, but they didn’t respond. You hum as they enter an alleyway. ‘Must be the entrance’ you thought to yourself. 

You follow the Mando into the alleyway, and to your luck. It is the entrance. As you get deeper into the alley, it becomes familiar. All you need to do is take a few more turns and down a fleet of stairs. 

You come to the end of the stairs and see others of your kind. “Finally,” you say with a breathy voice. You walk in, and some of the other members are looking at you. ‘They must know I’m not from around here,’. 

The further you go in, the more of them multiply. It’s good to see others, but the main one you’re looking for is Paz. Sadly, no sign of him. You give up on the search and ask one of the Mando’s that’s posted up on a wall. They said he should be around here. It gave you comfort knowing that he’s here. You thank him and move forward. 

You turned a corner and saw more, but one stuck to you. A rather large and bulky person in armor is sitting on a bench. You smile when you notice the signature blue on him. “Paz,” you say with a raised voice. The unit looked up and stared. He gets up from the bench and walks towards you.

While he’s within hearing distance he says “Little sister?” With a confused voice. You smile at his words. “It’s me,”. You hear him chuckle and see him bring out his arms. Your smile drops when you realize what he’s going to do. You try to back out of it, but his large arms catch you in an embrace. Normally, you would have accepted it, but a certain thing held you back. 

Paz wraps his arms around you and squeezes, hard. You groan out in pain as you feel a tear in the side of your stomach. Paz lets go as he notices your pain. He retracts and asks if you’re okay. “Sort of, not really” you cough. “I think you just re-opened my wound,” you say as you hold your side. Paz curses himself. He then grabs you by the arm and leads you to another area. 

Paz rushes you into a room. You look around and see another Mando, but her armor is different this time. You look to her left and see the same Mandalorian that you saw earlier. 

“Who is this?” the female says. “She’s wounded. Can you patch her up?” Paz asks. She looks at Paz then to you. She asked what was the reason for this wound. “Blaster wound. On my planet, we also had a hideout but was founded by the imps. They came in and took over. I managed to escape, but I got hit,” you say. The only thing she says is “come”, so you listen to her. 

You go towards her and begin to undo some of your armor. While doing so, you hear Paz speak out. “Get out of here Djarin,”. Your eyes widen at the name. “Djarin, as in Din Djarin?” You look over and see him nod. “Oh wow, haven’t seen you in years. Do you remember me?” you ask. He didn’t respond. You were going to tell him, but you heard the female clear her throat. You then stop talking, as you get the idea that she’s the clan leader here. 

\---

You put your armor back on and thank the leader for her hospitality. On the way out, she stops you. “Please fine Din and have him come in here,”. You tell her “okay” and leave her area. 

You walk out and see Paz posted up on the wall, talking a group. You walk towards him and ask where Din is at. Paz pointed you in the direction, and you follow it. Eventually, you find the silent guy and approach him. He looks up and says nothing. You tell him the leader requests him. He says a small “Thank you,” before getting up and leaving. You watch him move away from you. 

As the day went on, you stuck around Paz and his group. They were okay, but they were certainly not your type of people to hang out with. So, you get up and begin to wander the underground halls. It’s honestly quite boring. Until you saw a certain room. You recognize the layout. It’s a wash station! It’s been days since you had a wash. So, you take this moment to relax and give yourself a nice scrub. 

You enter the room. On the left side is where all the wash stations are at. About six chairs are lined down the room. To each station, there’s soap, sponges, a hose, and a water bucket. On the left of the room, it’s the same thing, except there are stalls. You assume it’s for the upper part of the body, also known as the head. 

You then start to take off your armor, placing it on a nearby bench so it won’t get wet. Now that you’re fully bare, except your helmet is still on. The helmet comes off last. 

You fill the bucket up with warm water. While the bucket is halfway full, you feel someone staring at you. 

You turn around and see Din. it was a bit weird, but you give him a small “Hi,”. As he comes to, he apologizes, “Sorry, I didn’t know the stations were occupied,”. You laugh at his response. “Is this not a communal wash station?” you ask. He goes quiet for a bit, “it is,”. You turn back around, “Then it’s not occupied,” you say as you continue to watch the bucket fill up. 

Grabbing the soap, you pour it in your hand and begin to lather it up on your body, trying not to get it on the bandage. You look over when you hear armor fumbling around. You see Din getting undressed. You’re glad he’s somewhat comfortable. 

As Din sits down at a station a few chairs down from you, you see his body. He’s nicely toned, but the main things that caught your eyes were his scars. “You got quite the scars” you try to make conversation, but he doesn’t say anything. You hum. “Not a talker?” No response. You roll your eyes and continue to lather your body. You stopped when you couldn’t get your back. At your old hideout, you’d have some friends to help you get it, but now there’s no one. Well, there’s Din. 

You take a deep breath. “Hey Din, can you wash my back?” you ask. “W-what?” he stammers. You repeat your question. “Please? I’ll help you wash yours,” you added. He doesn’t respond for a few seconds but ultimately agrees to it. You give out a small “yay,” before getting up and going to his station. 

You take the chair next to him and pull it close. He watches you, and you notice how long he’s staring for, and his visor certainly isn’t in the direction of your face. You have an idea of what he’s staring at, and it makes you blush. You’re not going to lie to yourself, you did have one or two lewd thoughts about him while he’s in there. 

Din makes you turn around, and so you do. You jump when you feel his hands rub the soap over your back. As he continues to rub your back, the more noise you produce. It’s been a while since you’ve gotten a back rub, whether it be a real rub or a wash rub. 

You make a high pitched yelp when cold water is poured down your back. The water immediately gave you goosebumps. “Why is it so cold?” you ask. “Sorry, I prefer it cold,”. You chuckle at his response. You then turn around and face him. Your eyes gaze down and notice his semi-hard penis, which causes you to blush. 

“Okay you weirdo, your turn,” you smile. You hear him give a small chuckle. You smile knowing that he’s being a little bit more open. Din turns around, presenting his back. You see his many scars. You reach out and rub one of them. “Must’ve hurt,” you say with sympathy. “Yeah,” is all he says. 

No more being distracted, so you also get the soap and rub his back. He arches his back a bit, causing you to smile. “Ticklish?” you ask. He gives a small nod. “Cute,” you chuckle. 

As soon as your done with the soap, you also pour his cold water onto his back. Unlike you, he didn’t flinch or anything. He wasn’t lying. He really is used to it. You lean back and look at his back. An idea comes to your mind. 

With a smile, you lean real up and close to Din. Your whole frontal body is pressed up against his back. You feel his body tense. “W-what are you doing?” he stutters. You hum with a smile as you wrap your arms around his waist, and placing your hands on his torso. 

“I seen you staring. It’s pretty obvious when your helmet is looking down at my breasts,” you chuckle. You feel him tense up again when your hands go lower down his body. You pass his stomach, down to the v-cut of his abdomen. 

“So how about it, should we do this?” you whisper to him. He mutters some words. “What was that?” you ask. He takes a breath and lets it out. “I haven’t done that yet,”. Your eyes widen as you know what he’s talking about. “Oh, I’m so sorry. Um, forget I asked,” you awkwardly laugh as you pull away from him. 

He caught you off guard as he grabbed on to your arm. “But I’d still like to try, with you,” he says. “Okay,”. You then get from the small chair and heading towards the stalls, bringing Din with you. He’s confused as to why you brought him in there. “Just in case, anyone comes in. So, we have to be quiet too” you chuckle. 

You look down and see his hard on. “You have a nice size. It would definitely stretch me,” you smile. He groans at your words. ‘He’s so cute’ you think to yourself. You reach down and wrap your hands around him. You slowly pump your hand back and forth on his cock. Din leans his head back and moans softly. 

The more you pump his cock, the more he makes noise. It’s soft but audible. You smile when you feel and see Din rocking his hips into your hand. “Hey, I want some pleasure too,” you grab his closest hand to your core. 

He’s hesitant, but you show him the way. “Right here,” you say as you place his hand on your core. You push his fingers a little bit in until his fingers touches your clit. “You feel that? That’s my clit, feels really good when you rub it in circles. Give it a try,” you tell him. 

Din did just as you told, he rubbed his fingers across your clit. You refrain from a moan to come out of your mouth. As Din pleases you, you did the same with him. It went on for minutes. During the time, your voices did become louder, you hope it’s not loud enough for the others to hear. 

You gasp when you feel Din slip a finger into you. “Yeah, like that,” you bite your lip. You stare into his visor, hoping he’s looking back at you. You close your eyes and enjoy the pleasure he’s giving you. 

You slightly gasp when your helmet is nudged. You open your eyes and see that Din is making contact with your helmet with his. Your heart flutters at the action. You moan out his name. Just as you said his name, Din groaned as he thrusted hard into your hand. As he did that, you felt sudden warmth on your hand and thigh. 

You look down and see that Din had come already. “i-I’m sorry. It’s just. When you said my name. I--”. You smile at his cute reaction. “You’re fine Din. I’m glad I gave you pleasure. But,” you rock back and forth on his hand. “I still need mine,” You whisper. Din nods as he continues to finger you. “Curl your fingers, Din,” you tell him. As he curled them, you arched your back. “Stars, Din. Continue doing that, then I’ll cum.”

“You’re doing so good,” you moan, “despite this being your first time, you have naturally skilled hands” you let out a breathy chuckle. 

The knot in your stomach begins to tighten, and your walls squeezing around his fingers. You moan more frequently as you feel you orgasm approaching you. You bring down your hand and circle your clit. With a small gasp, you cum. Your body shakes due to immense pleasure. 

After you cum, Din removes his fingers, and you lean against Din taking large breaths. You feel Din place his head on yours. You two are like that for a minute or two, trying to come down from that high. 

\--

You wash your hair while Din is in another stall doing the same. The conversation was a bit quiet after the session. You’re not too sure if it’s an awkward silence or not. 

You take a breath. “Hey Din, where are you going after this?” you ask, pouring water on your head. “Leaving.”. You’re a bit saddened by his response. “Oh, well, I wish you could stay a little longer.”. The room fell silent. You curse yourself for saying that out of nowhere. 

You were about to get up and leave, but Din began to speak. “Would you like to come with me?” he asks. You’re surprised he asked you, nonetheless you’re glad he did. “Yes! I’ll go” you say with a bit too much excitement. You hear him chuckle in the next stall. 

\--

You see Paz after your wash. You tell him your plans with Din. Let’s say Paz was not too happy about it, but he refuses to argue with his stubborn little sister. 

Before leaving, you give your thanks to the clan leader and say your goodbyes to Paz. He gives you a hug, but not hard enough for him to injure you this time. You then told Paz he can keep your ship. With that being said, you left with Din on his Razor crest.


End file.
